


angel

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: late christmas present for alex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavydiirtysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/gifts).



josh is awoken by a regressed tyler poking his nose. 

 

“its christmas!!” tyler squeals as josh opens his eyes. “presents!!!”

 

josh smiles. “alright, let’s go open them angel.”

 

tyler grins and darts out of the room and down the stairs. josh follows sleepily and slowly. 

 

“i wanna open this one first!!” tyler points to the biggest box. 

 

“okay.” josh sits on the floor next to tyler and rubs his eyes. 

 

tyler tears open the wrapping paper and rips open the box, grinning wide as he attempts to pull out what's inside. “weighted blanket!!!”

 

“so you get the weight but you're not so hot at night.” josh ruffles tyler's hair. “ill set it up for tonight, okay?”

 

“okay dada!!” tyler turns to his other presents. 

 

he unveils stim toys, a new beanie (he chewed on his last one so much it started to fall apart), a new bottle, and a large toy bear.

 

“its half as big as me!!” tyler hugs the bear close and falls back into josh's arms. “thank you soo much dada!!”

 

josh kisses the top of tyler’s head. “you're welcome, angel.”


End file.
